


Time Out

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Jace Wayland, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Sometimes, it all became too much for Alec, his responsibilities weighing him down until he felt he was drowning in them. Which was when Jace would find him, kicking the door of his parabatai's office shut and locking it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2019, Shirasade's Drabbles





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alxndrlightwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/gifts).



> This is a placeholder gift, because your Santa won't be able to post today. Hope this will tide you over! ;)

Sometimes, it all became too much for Alec, his responsibilities weighing him down until he felt he was drowning in them. Which was when Jace would find him, kicking the door of his parabatai's office shut and locking it.

"You're supposed to tell me before it gets this bad," he admonished, although they both knew Alec would never admit this need without it bleeding through their bond first. Now, however, he went easily when Jace pointed to a cushion on the sofa in the corner, picking it up and placing it onto the floor. 

"Kneel," Jace commanded lazily, taking a seat on the sofa while his parabatai gracefully dropped to his knees, eyes fixed obediently downwards without needing to be told. Spreading his legs, Jace freed his soft dick, suppressing a grin when he caught Alec eagerly following his movements out of the corner of his eye. Laying a firm hand on Alec's nape, Jace guided his head until he was holding Jace in his mouth. When Alec made as if to start sucking, he tightened his grip, ordering sharply, "Stay still."

Already, some of the tension was leaving his parabatai's body, but Jace knew they were only getting started.


End file.
